Golden Autumn
by FanOfRandomThings
Summary: The Durin family prepares for the autumn celebration, while Fili and Kili have their autumnal fun. A drabble in honor of it being the first day of autumn.


**AU: **_So, I'm still here to those of you who are thinking I've disappeared. I'm just super busy. _

_Anyway, this is just a short drabble to celebrate that today is the first day of autumn. Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>For weeks the days had been growing a bit cooler in the mountains, and even an occasional rain had graced the browning grasses which had been so alive just last spring. The feeling of autumn was in the air; everyone could feel it, dwarves and men alike. Just looking at the golden trees or ground littered with accumulating pine needles was enough to make one excited for the festivities that would later take control of the village. After all, who couldn't be excited? The villagers had been preparing for a week, and tonight the giant bonfire would lit the sky, while music and dance shook the earth.<p>

Though outside it appeared to be as peaceful an autumn day as this area of the mountains ever saw, it wasn't quite as peaceful inside.

Dis had been preparing pies since last night, yet still she had more on her list. She wasn't a cook at all, others were much more skilled in the kitchen, but she wanted to help, and pies she could make. Unfortunately, whenever she was in the kitchen, her sons were soon underfoot. Today was no exception.

"Mum, can I help?" Kili's tiny voice called up to his mother as he tugged on her dress with his chubby little hand. "Please?"

"Okay Kili, go get me some cinnamon, alright? And please don't spill it this time!"

"Here mummy," the cinnamon appeared, and Dis smiled down at her little boy. He had seen many autumns in the past, but this seemed to be the first time he understood about the festivities, and he was endlessly excited to help. Sometimes, however, his clumsiness could get in the way, as was shown when he'd run into the table earlier and caused two pies to fall to the ground. Dis had tried not to get mad, Kili hadn't _meant _to destroy hours of work, but it was growing rather tiresome.

"Come on, Kili, mum needs to finish the deserts!" Fili marched into the room moments later, flower from the pantry in hand, and he dumped it safely into the middle of the table. "Let's go outside, okay?"

"But mummy needs my help making the pies!" Kili protested.

"It's okay, you can go play outside," Dis reassured her son, who stood for a moment, contemplating the idea.

"Come on, we can play in the pile of leaves!" Fili declared, to which Kili squealed with joy, but Dis groaned. Thorin would be furious, there went his three hours of morning work. At least they were out of the kitchen?

Watching from her front window, Dis saw as Kili jumped in the pile which was clearly many times as large as the tiny dwarfling. In fact, it was about twice the size of Thorin himself. Wet leaves scattered the ground as Fili also ran into the pile, tossing leaves in his brother's face. Gleefully, the two dwarflings threw leaves in the air and dived again and again into the joys autumn brought. They would be needing lots of cleaning up before the festivities.

After a while, the two seemed to tire of their fun, so they lay amongst the remains of the leveled leaf pile, pointing at cloud formations in the graying sky. Eventually, a slight drizzle began, and just as Dis was about to warn the two about catching cold in the rain, Thorin came stomping into the house, his face furious.

"What are they doing in my leaf pile?" Thorin pointed outside angrily. "You know I spent half my day on that?"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic, brother, it was three measly hours."

"It was three and a half," Thorin replied. "And that doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, let them have their fun. It's the first day of autumn, some dwarflings like enjoying themselves on the day of celebration. It isn't a day for work. You can work tomorrow. Today, however, can you pass me the powdered sugar?"

"Reduced to cooking. Mahal, what's become of the Durin line?" Thorin sighed, though Dis could see a twinkle in his eye. No one, not even Thorin, could stay mad today. Today was the beginning of a new season; the beginning of when those who grew crops could start their harvest. There would be hunting, and picking, and storing for winter, and many other tasks before the cold seeped into the world, but not today.

"Mum, we're going to get cleaned up before tonight!" Fili's voice echoed through the cottage, and Dis could see the urge to lecture the boys creeping into Thorin's eyes.

"Now, weren't you going to let them have their fun?" Dis grinned at her brother, who rolled his eyes and continued stirring the pumpkin batter.

"They'll have their fun whether I let them do it or not," he sighed. "But I'll have some fun tonight too."

"You'd better, or I'll come find you and make sure you aren't spending the whole time watching your nephews like a hawk; that's my job."

Soon the sky was growing dark, as it did earlier each evening, and the entirety of the town gathered into the square. With an excited cry, a great bonfire was lit, while the fiddlers and drummers beat the townspeople a merry rhythm. Indeed, Thorin couldn't help but smile when he saw his fellow dwarves enjoying themselves so. Then, when Dwalin found him and demanded they go participate in the autumnal competitions, Thorin found himself chuckling at the antics of some, and clapping at the triumphs of others.

In the meantime, Kili and Fili found their fun dancing about in front of the fiddlers, spinning and laughing until long into the night. And as Dis watched her family, she was glad autumn had once again brought its golden tendrils into the Blue Mountains.

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


End file.
